It's happens when you say it happens
by wolfwiz
Summary: A group of friend that have been friends since the 8th grade now that they are 17, they must face challenges and difficulty that are presed down on them when something tragic happens to one of them. R&R plz


It started out a normal week. Just me and my buds, hanging out, joking around, and all that fun stuff. But, something happened. Something bad. Oh yah by the way, name's Maxine Turbo, everyone calls me Max 'cause it shorter and easier to say. Anyway, I'm not your typical 17 year old girl, not really. I don't care for 'celebrity' status at school, really all that crap won't matter by the time I'm 27 when I actually am a celebrity. My dream is to be a rock star, a guitarist for a band that me and my friends have, nothing yet but me and the boys are hopefully getting somewhere. Right, my buds, my boys. I have these guys I hang out I with, they're my best friends. Really, I would be a giant loner without them. So they're all guys, and yeah I am the only girl around in the group but I really don't care...because those guys are my best friends.

Let me start off by introducing them all, I'll start off with introducing Cal first only because he's the oldest. Calvin Persally, the 'big guy'. He's known as the big guy only because he's a little bigger and more beefier than the rest of us. We always think he'll be the first to join the army; he's fascinated with airplanes and guns, and stuff like that, and the history of World War 2. I met him in grade 6, when I moved to a small town that my old friends never heard of. I don't remember how we exactly started to talk, but we did. We did projects together at times but we really weren't that close till my grade 7 year.

That happened 'cause of Josh Melwood. He was a new kid at the school, when I first saw him, he was known as this short, squeaky kid who laughs way too much. Kids also called him gay, 'because they thought he was. We weren't that close until we were pared up to take care of this 11 year old kid that caused too much trouble and couldn't be disciplined. We had to watch him at lunch, that's when we started to talk. He was actually very nice, and we had more in common than we thought. He was very good with a computer, loved to play hockey was a really funny guy. He hung out with Calvin more, apparently they used to go to the same elementary school together when they were in grade 3. Till this day, Josh is probably my best friend.

Now, let's move on to Brent Long, the ninja. We call the ninja because he was super awesome; he flipped Cal who was way bigger than he was when Cal jerked about beating him in a fight. Brent just grabbed his arm and flipped him on to his back. Everyone was amazed that he did that. After that Cal and Brent began to hang out. This was also grade 7 year but I knew Brent before Grade started, his mom and my mom made each other talk 'cause we were both new. Anyway, Brent Moved away at the end of grade 7, he went back to where he originally came from. Brent still hangs out with us; on weekends he would always come and just hang out with us.

Then there's these two guys that started to hang out with us, just about grade 8. Donny and Brad. Donny was a weird kid wrapped up on anime's and wizard sorcery, he also played guitar but wasn't so into it like I was. Brad or Bob, we call him bob because our friend Clark thought that was his name on the first week of grade 8, we call him bob 'cause its fun and yeah just 'cause. He's wrapped up in video games and is the president of our geeky Free Rider 2 club; he's real good at that game. He's also obsessed with the Beatles but that's a pretty cool feature on him.

And last, but not least, Clark Caps. You ever had that one friend, that one guy that out of your groups of friends, he would be the one you tease and crack jokes about and he won't really care...that's Clark. I met him right after Christmas break, he was the new kid in grade 6. He started off being a bit quiet and shy, but after a little while he grew on to everyone. For some weird reason, nobody liked him as much, because he was the guy you would tease so I guess someone spread a rumor that everyone thought was true so, yah. We again, never really talked till Josh came along. He warned Josh about a girl in the school that liked him, witch Josh thought it was a good thing but this girl was a boyfriend addict. She would always cling on to her boyfriend to the point that she almost killed her ex-boyfriend out of jealousy. No questions further asked and Josh believed him, they became good friends after that. I and Clark got to know each other better; he's really nice, and pretty funny. He plays drums, very musical, and love's basket-ball to life. He's also my best friend.

Around to the point of the end of grade 7 or beginning of grade 8 is when we all became really good friends. We got each other's back, we protect each other and we don't care what other people say about us, we just want to enjoy life.

---

So, you're probably wondering what was the 'bad thing' that happened. Like I said, it started off a normal week, Sunday to be exact, the gang went to Cal's house for pizza and rock band because that's what we usually do on the weekends, after we all finish our homework and projects.

October 11th, around 5:00.

"Aw yes! SOLO!" I shouted once my solo to Say it ain't so by Weezer came up. I was rocking up the expert level by that time. Clark was on drums, Josh was on bass and Brad was singing. Donny, Brent, and Cal were just lounging around and drinking a few Pepsi's. Once I finished my solo, the game suddenly paused.

"HEY!" We all said in unison. Cal had paused the game without warning. We all put down our plastic instruments and turned our attention to Cal. "Dude, what the hell was that for?!" Josh yelled. Josh's voice got less squeaky since the time I met him, he also got taller, to the point where he's taller than I am. Now I'm beginning to become the shortest in the group. Hooray.

Cal sighed. "Guys, we've been playing Rock Band since you guys got here."

"So? What time did we get here at?" Bob asked, scratching his head with the mica.

"10:30 in the morning,"

"And what time is it now?" Cal checked his wrist watch and rolled his eyes, "5:33" Announced Cal angrily. We all stared at each other and did little snickers. Time kinda flew by, I at least thought it was like, 2 o'clock. Josh just started to laugh; he rubbed his eyes and continued to laugh. Cal turned off the TV and threw the remote on the couch. Everyone plopped themselves on a nearby seating area. Cal proposed an idea.

"How about we go down to the Metro area and get some pizza and Starbucks?"

All of us groaned in a questionable manner. Cal didn't have his car and I'm very sure nobody felt like walking there.

"Sure," I sighed "But we'll take my bro's car, I don't think he'll mind." Everyone agreed. My Brother, Jett, own a Jeep that the guys loved so much, they wanted to drive it every day. Jett would only let me drive it though; he loves his Jeep and would chop my head off even if I scratched it just a little bit. I told the guys that I would go pick up the car and come back, Cal and I didn't live to far apart from each other, and it wouldn't take too long for me to get to my house.

"Be right back." I announced as I made my way out of Cal's basement, up to his main hall and out the door.


End file.
